


救环小甜饼

by LaLa_Silver



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLa_Silver/pseuds/LaLa_Silver





	救环小甜饼

机设：IDW战前救x环锯 

 

又是在医疗室待到深夜的一天。  
“哎——”完成收尾工作，救护车伸手搓了搓面甲，打起一点精神准备回家。连续5个日循环，不，或者7个，家里那位都不见踪影。  
在忙，有空会回家的。这就是他的回答。  
到了家门，即使知道对方不在，也会习惯性地说:“环锯，我回来了。”屋子里依旧是黑着的灯和一片寂静。  
“还是不在吗......”救护车失落地走进屋内，灯也没有芯情打开了。熟练地摸到了休息舱，正准备上充电床躺倒的时候，手边应当空着的地方突然摸到一块凸起。芯中一惊，随即便转身预备武器对准了充电床上的不明物体，直到夜视镜中出现了那张熟悉的睡颜。  
“回来了也不知会我一声。真是‘惊喜’，诶......”轻声吐槽着伴侣的随性，小心地移动着，悄悄挪上了充电床，躺在他的身侧。而对方至始至终都没有上线的迹象，连天线都没晃动。  
他倒是睡得安稳，却弄的自己紧张兮兮的，真是气不过。  
盯着“大忙人”的睡颜，看着抿紧的嘴唇，救护车赌气地亲了上去。环锯的头雕挪了挪位置，这让“干坏事”的人吓了一跳，以为惊动了熟睡的人儿。然而他随即便没了动静，依旧平稳地置气声让救护车陷入一种“不想惊动他，但是真的没醒还是很火大”的别扭情绪。于是决定小小地“报复”他一下。  
一下，两下，三下，四下.....像是要把这些天落下的早安吻和晚安吻都补上似得，救护车边数数边轻啄着他的嘴角。但是亲到第七下的时候，他的嘴唇微微开启，似乎是对这几下亲吻的回应，自己便忍不住将舌头滑了进去。知道不应该吵醒劳累的外科医生，却还是控制不住自己去挑逗那一片柔软，手也不老实地揉捏着他的腰侧。  
直到身下的人儿发出轻轻地呻吟，才暂停下动作。确定他没有醒过来以后，更加大胆地加大了动作，舌尖扫过敏感的牙板，在他的口腔进一步分泌电解液呛醒他自己之前，撤离了舌头。舔了舔他的嘴唇，转战到脖颈处裸露的线管，手上的动作也用腰侧转移到了前挡板，上下揉搓着，试图激活面板下的输出管。  
感受到手下面板微微隆起后，熟练地打开了他的对接面板。看着半充能的可爱线管弹跳出来，轻手轻脚地绕到他的两腿之间。推开他的大腿，握住管身上下撸动着，没花多少犹豫的时间，倾身含住了管身，手指也捏住接口上方的外置节点轻轻碾揉。  
手中的机体温度逐渐升高，更多的呻吟溢出他的发声器。手指探进他小巧的接口，啊，已经这么湿润了啊，即使在充电状态吗......小幅度的抽动就能听到“咕啾咕啾”的水声。不得不说自己也开始兴奋起来了，含住他的管子来了几个深喉——  
“救..救护车...？”头顶上方传来轻声的呼唤，在抬头对上他金色的光学镜的一瞬间，确定对方确实是醒了......  
一刹那间装甲表层急剧渗出冷凝剂，面甲埋在他的双腿间无法抬起，口里含着管子吞咽着电解液，芯虚地将手指慢慢地抽离接口。  
普神啊，如果可以，真想从他的接口钻进去。虽然这话听起来很奇怪。  
踌躇着想给出爱人一个合理吵醒他的理由，环锯却撑起上半身，双腿翘上了救护车的肩膀，睁着亮亮的光学镜，挂起一抹坏笑凑近接收器旁说:“我好像抓到了一只故意打扰别人睡觉的坏家伙，我要怎么惩罚他呢——”  
环锯双腿向下一用力，抬高胯部，将管子向救护车口中深入了几分，意思是在明显不过了。救护车吸紧口腔卖力地讨好着他的管子，娴熟到位的技巧不一会就让环锯射在了自己口中，为了表示歉意，只好努力地吞咽直到一滴不剩。吐出管子，顺带亲了亲接口，正想解放自己充能地有点胀 痛的管子，对接面板却被对方用脚踩住。  
“别着急坏小子，我有礼物要送给你。”他的脚在对接面板上画着圈。  
“现在？说真的，现在？”忍着下半身胀痛的滋味可不好受，救护车不禁怀疑这是什么新的惩罚。  
“现在。”环锯起身牵着救护车的手来到了客厅，打开了灯，刺眼的亮度让小医生不禁眯了眯光学镜。  
“就是这个。”他指了指房间中多出来的一个大皮球。  
“呃......这是.....个球。好的我看到了谢谢你的好意，有空我会在上面滚滚的。现在我们能回去继续了么？”  
“为什么要回去，我们可以现在就来滚滚。”他说着将救护车推倒坐在了皮球上，一个重心不稳，被掀翻在了地上。而身旁爆发的大笑让救护车觉得这就是一个惩罚。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈抱歉，救护车，但是，噗哈哈哈，你的平衡能力也太差了吧。”他似乎都笑出了清洁液。  
“好，好。现在你开心了吧。四叉八仰的首席窘样可被你看见了。”没好气的爬起来，拍了拍并不存在的灰尘，假装生气要回房间。见状，环锯跑来拉住了救护车，双手捧着他的面甲。  
“救护车，我，噗.....我真不是故意的啊，我没想到.....”  
“我差劲的平衡能力。”  
“是的，你太可爱了。”环锯安慰地在救护车嘴角亲了亲，转身走向了皮球，轻松地坐在了上面。还没等救护车惊讶完，他接着慢慢地打开双腿，手搭上保护叶片的外沿，微微向外扯开，用口型说着：“进，来。”  
救护车几乎是扯下了自己的对接面板，毫无停留地冲进了邀请的地方，不平稳的球面带着两人向后倒去，让管子直接撞上了最深处，带出他的一声惊喘。  
“疼吗？”双手撑在他的头雕两侧，担忧刚才那下会不会太重伤到了他。球面上的着力点几乎没有，胸甲只能紧紧地压在环锯的身上。而他没有回答，只是利用球顶住腰，小心地在身下挪动，彼此之间的鼻尖厮磨，温热的气息喷洒在面甲上惹得一阵意乱情迷......  
接口内湿润温热的感觉真是让人欲罢不能。环锯为了在球面坐稳，臀部用力绷紧，同时接口内壁也夹紧了体内的管子，随着上下移动紧密吮吸着管壁上的螺旋花纹。  
舒服的上了头，嘴唇追逐啃咬着他的双唇，置气都搅和在一起。嗯.....真想好好地贯穿他，这个姿势却使不上劲，只好先慢慢地退出来一些，观察了一会，抓起他的一条腿扛上肩膀，抬高他的屁股，让他只有手臂和肩颈挂在球上。  
“救护车你干......啊！”救护车没等他质问完意图，就又重重地撞了回去，看着他慌张地抠紧皮球的样子，高兴地亲了亲他的大腿内侧。稍稍加快了律动，在比平时更紧致的甬道中来回开垦，根据以往的经验剐蹭着他的敏感点。  
“啊.....嗯.....嗯....慢点...啊......”环锯的喘息随着律动变得规律起来，甚至开始扭动腰肢迎合。抽插了一会，发现他快要抓不住皮球，就暂停下动作。  
“救护车.....？”注视着爱人不解的眼神，将他的腿放下来，搂着他的腰翻转过去，以一个腹甲压住皮球的姿势放好，再扣住他的肩，从后面缓缓进入。亲吻着他的后颈和背甲，自下而上地逐渐加速撞击着他的内壁深处。  
“啊....救....救护.....唔......哈.....”听着他规律的喘息又被撞散，医生自己的置气也变得粗重：“呼....舒服吗，小圆锯......”对方反过头，面甲上挂着因为太刺激而落下的清洁液，颤抖地回答：“嗯...舒服...嗯....啊......再....再大力点....”接收器听取着伴侣的要求，光学镜一暗，将他的双腿拉起放 在腰侧，使得他只有胸甲贴着球面，不得不又再次夹紧臀部。这个姿势能触及到他的次级油箱，应他的要求，加大了力度，一下又一下地，狠狠顶撞着那片敏感脆弱的垫片。  
“啊！.....嗯.....救......救...唔.....啊.....啊！！！”  
强烈快感的堆积让环锯颤抖着过载了，输出管顶端喷出的繁殖液散落在他的小腹和地板上。放下他的双腿，俯下身紧紧抱着他，亲吻着他的面甲陪他度过过载后的余韵。感觉到他的置气平稳之后，退出了他的机体。  
环锯从球面爬起来，拉住救护车的手，重新指导他坐上了皮球，这次没有摔倒了。随后环锯抬腿跨坐上了救护车依旧挺立的输出管，在他上下起伏的时候，球的弹性让他落回的时候被插入的更深，晃动的球面让管子在他的体内不确定方向的到处戳弄着，这新奇的感觉引得他娇喘连连，很快又被推上了过载边缘，救护车也扣住他的腰肢猛肏几下，闷哼着宣泄在他的体内深处，而环锯也射在了救护车的胸甲上......  
事后，两人双双躺倒在浴缸里，泡着温热的能量液发生舒服的叹息。  
“还喜欢这个礼物吗？”环锯仰着头微笑地看着伴侣，激情褪去的面甲看起来比平时温柔了不少。  
“有你在的时候才喜欢。”抱着手臂又收紧了几分。  
“我很高兴你喜欢。”  
“那.....这次回来，待多久啊？”虽然不想在此时提起这件事破坏美好的温存时刻，但心中的不安还是促使救护车问出了口。  
”......”环锯伸手环住救护测的脖子，靠在脖颈处说：“这次能多待几天。”  
“好，那我就能多喜欢这个皮球几天。”  
“你是说....”他看起来有点惊讶。  
“物尽其用，不是吗。我们可以好好研究它的玩法。”低头再次吻上他的唇甲，堵住他即将说出口的话，不管是接受还是拒绝，他都没得选了。而救护车的只希望这一刻可以成为永恒，当环锯属于他的时刻。


End file.
